Front loaders, also called front end loaders, bucket loaders, scoop loaders etc, are well known in the art. Although the design of front loaders can significantly differ, certain components are common to all front loaders. Thus one of the main components of a front loader is one or more movable arms adapted to lift and move material.
To this end, a front loader is typically provided with a tilting bucket connected to the one or more movable arms.
Since front loaders are often required for short operations and at infrequent intervals, such implements are normally detachably attached to a vehicle (e.g., a tractor) so that the front loader can be removed from the vehicle and parked. When detached from the vehicle, the front loader is typically placed on the ground in an upright position. To keep the front loader in its upright position, the front loader can be provided with a parking stand.
Any reference herein to known prior art does not, unless the contrary indication appears, constitute an admission that such prior art is commonly known by those skilled in the art to which the invention relates, at the priority date of this application.